Comedy World: Eric Come Home
Eric Come Home 'is an episode of ''Comedy World. It first aired on Kids' WB! ''on July 29, 2000, during the "Extravaganza Comedy World Marathon". Plot Tired of PC Guy treating him like "dirt", Eric runs away and lives in his friend's (whose name is Sebastian) house in a city called Anytown. But, after causing a lot of house havoc, he finds himself on the streets and in a junkyard. Song(s) *Come Back, Eric Transcript song; title card; cuts to Eric and PC Guy in the kitchen, yelling at each other '''Narrator: '''Well well, what is this? Eric and PC Guy arguing? Gee, how unusual. Let's see how this will turn out... '''PC Guy: '''It's pronounced "volleyball", not "bolleyball", you simpleton! '''Eric: '''Nuh-uh! '''PC Guy: '''Augh! You and your brain-dead fantasies, Eric! '''Eric: '''I can get a dictionary from your bedroom. '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, yeah, go ahead. seconds later... '''PC Guy: '''That was quick. '''Eric: '''Thank cartoon logic. '''PC Guy: '''Anyway, look up "bolleyball" in the dictionary. I'll bet you one buck it's not in there! '''Eric: '''Can you bet me $1.10? '''PC Guy: '''Um... hesitates no! '''Eric: '$2.50? 'PC Guy: '''Alright, alright, fine. flips through a couple of pages. He looks nervous Ha! I told you it was "volleyball" all along, you imbecile! '''Eric: '''All I found were the words "bacteri— '''PC Guy: '''See? That's proof that I'm right, and you're ''wrong! And I hope you don't run away, because you'll mess up everything you touch! goes upstairs to his bedroom and slumps in his bed 'Eric: '''Man, I hate PC Guy's bossiness! a scheming look on his face Hey, wait a minute. I can always run away. Besides, I've seen it in several cartoons! Wait a minute... what if I get "The Belt"? dream sequence begins. It shows Eric getting whipped by a belt. He starts crying. It ends 8 seconds later '''Eric: '''Okay, forget that. Mom, dad, and PC Guy won't bother looking for me. leaves a note on his computer desk, grabs a bindle stick, and jumps out of the window 'CRACK!" lands in the front yard, bruised Eric: 'That was worth it! to PC Guy in the living room '''PC Guy: '''I'm glad he's in his bedroom. Peace and quiet shall soothe my nerves. '''Narrator: '''Eleven minutes later. '''PC Guy: '''Eleven minutes passed by? Gee! That's the average length of most episodes of cartoons out there! '''Narrator: '''Twenty minutes later. '''PC Guy: '''Peace and quiet... '''Narrator: '''Fifteen minutes later. '''PC Guy: '''Okay. It's ''too ''quiet. the TV on '''Clown: '''HEEEEEEEEY, BUCKOS! BUTCH THE CLOWN HERE! '''PC Guy: '''What a ripoff. the channel '''Girl #1: '''IT WAS ''YOU ''THAT OVERUSED MY CHERRY LIPSTICK! '''Girl #2: '''YOU LIAR! FOR YOUR INF- '''PC Guy: 'the channel, then looks at the audience Remember, kids. Never watch TV shows that have a female or two as the protagonist. Hey, what's this? 'Announcer: '''Hello, and welcome! Thank you for tuning into Lakeside City's biggest boxing match! It won't be like any other match. Why? We have real boxes! '''PC Guy: '''Boxing... boxing... ohhh, I get it! I hope the announcer is just being "punny." muscular men are fighting each other. Their boxing gloves have been replaced with cardboard boxes '''PC Guy: '''They totally butchered Lakeside City Boxing! I was itching for blood and wounds! the "OFF" button on the remote to Eric at the downtown of Lakeside City '''Eric: '''I brought some money. I wonder how much... hums uh... $3.50! What a fortune! a taxi and enters the cab '''Taxi Driver: '''Where you goin'? '''Eric: '''Take me to Anytown. '''Taxi Driver: '''Alright. The fee will cost you $50. '''Eric: '''50 bucks?! I only have $3.50! '''Taxi Driver: '''That's a shame. Get out of here. '''Eric: 'wallet See? 'Taxi Driver: '''You have two dimes, not $3.50. Get out of my cab, and get your facts straight while you're at it, bub! exits the taxi '''Eric: '''How rude of ''him! I guess I'll go to Sebastian's house... on foot. 'Man in Audience: '''Hey! Who's this Sebastian guy you're talking about? '''Eric: '''He's one of my best friends. '''Man in Audience: '''Oh. Okay. Sorry, my bad. scene fades to PC Guy '''PC Guy: '''Since we're home alone, and Eric's grounded... I should probably read one of dad's magazine, for pleasure. facepalms What am I thinking? I should probably go check on Eric. Guy opens Eric's bedroom door '''PC Guy: '''Y'ellow? Eric? himself His bedroom sure is deserted. towards his computer desk A note! it up following words have been read by PC Guy: ''Dear PC Guy, or should I say, Edward I have ran away from home because you treat me like dirt. I'm so sick and tired of you bashing me. If you wanna track me down, I'll be at Anytown. SO LONG SUCKERRRR!!!!!! Love (even though you hate my guts), Eric '''PC Guy: '''Goodness gracious, what have I done?! the audience Now, guys, remind me that I can be an undiplomatic jerk sometimes. Anyway, I gotta find him! scene cuts to Sebastian's front door, Eric knocks three times '''Sebastian: door Hello? Oh, hi Eric. What brings you here? Eric: Hi Sebastian, can I live with you? Sebastian: Sure, that'd be great. Eric: 'Thanks, man! '''Sebastian: '''You're welcome. Hey! Wanna read some Match Boy and Match Girl comic books? '''Eric: '''Maybe later. I gotta unpack my stuff. walks to Sebastian's room and cuts open his bindle stick. A picture of PC Guy comes out of it '''Eric: 'sighs I kinda- 'Picture of PC Guy: '''Will you shut your trap, Eric?! '''Eric: 'a raspberry at the picture and goes downstairs Yeah, I wanna read some Match Boy and Match Girl comics. '''Sebastian: '''Okay, here goes nothing! out a comic book to PC Guy walking down an alleyway. He calls out Eric's name, hoping to find him '''PC Guy: '''Where can he possibly be? in the sewers Eriiiic! then in someone's bathroom Eric! Where are you? in a gym Eric? the inside of an ice cream truck Eric! Come out, come out wherever you are! on top of a billboard Eric! There you are! Oh wait. That's a billboard advertising his red hoodie. finally, on top of the Empire State Building ERIIIIICCCCC!!! cries '''Narrator: '''As you can see, those are real tears coming out of PC Guy's eyes. And no, don't change the channel yet. This episode isn't over. It's a double-length episode, obviously, so what did ''you ''expect? Break fades to Sebastian on the couch, Eric walks up '''Eric: Wanna play some bollyball? Sebastian: You Mean, Volleyball. Eric: Nope. Bollyball. Sebastian: 'I don't wanna start an argument. Now, let's go to the backyard. to a depressed PC Guy entering health class '''Mr. Goodman: '''PC Guy! You're 15 minutes late. '''PC Guy: '''I'm sorry, Mr. Goodman, but I was out all night looking for Eric. You see, he ran away and now I'm-- '''Mr. Goodman: '''PC Guy, you don't look so good. You seem... depressed. '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, because-- '''Mr. Goodman: '''A-ha! Now I know why! Here's your pencil! '''PC Guy: 'showing any enthusiasm whatsoever Thanks. to him crying at his desk E-Eric..... tear drop falls on his test to Eric and Sebastian playing volleyball begins slamming the ball hard, so hard that it hits and breaks through a window. '''Civilian: Ow! Your gonna pay for this! Sebastian: Great Job Buster! Eric: Why did you say that? Sebastian: BECAUSE THAT WAS OUR ONLY BALL! Eric: We can still play with this ball I found in your house. takes out a glass ball labeled: "Priceless" Sebastian: No. Eric: Come on! It will be fun! Sebastian: No! Eric: Here goes! Sebastian: desperately ERIC PLEASE DON'T! wacks the ball hard, breaking it becomes furious Sebastian: ERIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE THAT GLASS BALL! IM GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOREVER! THATS IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! kicks Eric away, he lands in a garbage can Eric: crying I've been such a fool! Why did I run away in the first place? PC Guy! Where ever you are! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I deserve this. garbage truck comes and scoops up the can, causing Eric falls out into the truck. Eric: And I deserve this! [The truck drives to the dump''' and drops off some debris. It drives to an alleyway and dumps Eric in a dumpster] '''Eric: '''Am I in the bad part of Anytown? out of the dumpster Yep, I was right. surprised Hey! There's a restaurant! Maybe I can spend something with 2 dimes? the restaurant... '''Clerk: '''Welcome to The Broken Barrel. I'm Ethan, your waiter. May I take your order? '''Eric: '''Is there anything I can spend with twenty cents? '''Clerk: '''Yes. I'd recommend you the Fat Boy Meal. '''Eric: '''Fat Boy Meal it is. '''Clerk: '''Comin' right up! I'll be back here with your food in a jiffy. away '''Eric: '''Ooh! I have a brilliant idea! I'll mix all the drinks! mixes every single drop of beverage including wine together '''Eric: Come one come all and buy some of "Eric's Super Awesome Mega Fizzy Juice"! Only a dollar a glass! walks up, samples some, then cuts to him being loaded onto a ambulance. Eric: PC Guy is right! I DO mess up everything I touch! the trash can from earlier on, and runs back to the dump. cuts to PC Guy crying at home PC Guy: Well, I guess I'd better go start making my project for school. I'd better go down to the dump and see if there is something there I could use. out of the house ~ Come Back, Eric ~ Guy Eric, please come back home It feels like an empty dome without you Please come home as soon as possible Because I miss you I didn't mean to make you slew I'm sorry for what I've done Singing this song is no fun I want you, Eric, to come back home I didn't expect you to roam You're like a brother and best friend Don't leave me here This isn't the end Just please Come back, Eric Guy arrives at one end of the dump, while Eric arrives at the other. Eric: Well Eric, I guess this is your new home. at a dirty, torn mattress. And this is your new bed. into tears. And this is your new pet: a dust bunny. Well, I guess I'll eat dinner right... now. on an empty can Guy spots Eric PC Guy: Eric!? Eric: PC Guy! run to each other, then hug. PC Guy: Oh my god! I couldn't be happier to see you! Eric: Let's promise to never fight again! PC Guy: Ok! Later... Eric: Wanna play some bollyball? PC Guy: Hey! Didn't we go through this earlier!? two quarrel. Narrator: Well, it looks like neither of them learned their lesson. Oh well, I guess. fades out. credits; closing logos Category:Comedy World (TV series)